Pirates of the Caribbean: harry Jones
by dexel66
Summary: When harry James potter is 7 he disappears from his relatives house, hundreds of years before in the Caribbean, the infamous pirate Davy Jones finds a small boy in the ocean near death. In a split second decision he saves the boy.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN- this is one of my first story's since I have just started on fan fictions, this story is a crossover between Harry potter and pirates of the Caribbean. this is just an intro to the story. I don't own the copyrights for Harry potter and the pirates of the Caribbean they go to the rightful owners.**_

* * *

A small boy sat in a darken cupboard under the stairs, his back resting against the ripped wall. His name was Harry Potter. Even at his age he had fame not that he knew it ,he had destroyed the most famous dark wizard since Gellert Grindelwald, Voldemort was the wizard's name. He had created a reign of terror that lasted years across the entire wizard world. He had followers by the hundreds, if they decided to follow the mad man fully, they devoted themselves to the cause and became a death eater and took the dark mark. It seemed that no one could stop him, the only ones that stood against them was an illegal group called the Order of the Phoenix, led by a man called Albus Dumbledore.

This group stood against him but it seemed that the dark was winning, until a prophecy was made by a seer about a child that would be born with the power to defeat the dark lord. Of course it would have been an advantage against the dark as Albus Dumbledore was the only one who heard it, but a spy had heard half and reported the incident to voldermort. The dark lord went almost mad trying to find out the rest of the prophecy and who the child was, Eventually it got narrowed down to two families, the Longbottom and Potters with their unborn children Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter.

By the time the children were born their family's had gone into hiding with the help of Albus Dumbledore as both the families were in the order. The Potters had cast a spell on their home called the fuilleus charm which meant they couldn't be found unless they told the person where they were or their secret keeper had been killed or told. The secret keeper was Sirius Black, James Potters friend from his days in school, as it seemed the best choice at the time. However with the request of Sirius they had changed the secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew another friend of James. As for the Longbottoms they had also went into hiding, using their secret keeper a friend of Alice Longbottom.

This plan worked for a few months but eventually the dark lord had gotten past the fidelius charm on the Potter house. Peter had changed sides and given Voldermort the address of the Potter's house. The dark lord had also sent 4 of his inner circle death eaters to the Longbottom house on the same night. The group consisted of Barty Crouch jr , Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rodolphus Lestrange and Rodolphus brother Rabastan.

The dark lord showed up at Godris hallow in the middle of the night on Halloween and bypassed the wards, broke down the door and killed James potter. Who had tried to save time for his wife. Heading for the nursery the dark lord then gave Lily Potter a chance to get away with her life in exchange for her son. Lily refused the offer and was killed, as he then pointed his wand towards Harry and shot out the avada kedavra curse. No one knows exactly what happened after the curse hit but it rebound off the child heading straight towards the caster, all that was left of the dark lord was a pile of robes and a scorched wall.

Sirius Black showed up a few minutes later, finding his two friends dead in the house, and godson alive upstairs. As soon as Rubeus Hagrid arrived Sirius passed Harry to him and left. The rat that had betrayed them arrived after sirius left, his complete surprise to find the only remains of voldermort, showing that Harry had defeated him, and the only mark on Harry was a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. The news got out that a baby had defeated one of the greatest dark lords of all time, and the papers in the wizarding world were labeling him the "boy who lived", and all of a sudden everyone knew who he was, and people thought he was a savior since he had destroyed voldermort.

The decision to where Harry would live was complicated, since their were death eater still out there who would want revenge, and since Sirius had been put in the wizarding prison Azkaban for the crimes of betraying the Potter Since no one knew that the secret keeper had been changed, the night Sirius had went after Peter had went terribly wrong and resulted in 12 muggles being killed and a street blown up. The result was Peter getting away and Sirius getting dragged away by _Aurors_.

So Sirius Black was named a killer and criminally insane, the only option was Lily Potters sister's family. They hated everything that was not "normal" and were the most suburban family there was. In Albuss eyes they were the only choice, so on a cold winters night Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Mcgonagall and Rubeus Hagrid left Harry potter in a basket full of blankets on the doorstep of the Dursleys doorstep. With Harry was a letter from the old headmaster, explaining the situation and who harry was. The next day Petunia Dursley came to find a baby boy on her doorstep. The letter said that her family was the only one that could look after him, explaining something about blood wards and her wayward sister's sacrifice. The letter had enough explaining in it for her to reluctantly take in her freak nephew.

The next few years of Harry life would be full of beatings and unprovoked abuse, hell on earth some would call it. He was left with enough food to just about get by without starving, obvious they favored their son while not believing a word that came out of their nephew's mouth. When Harry eventually started school it turned into another hated place as his cousin would gang up on him and make life stressful and more like hell.

Harry Potter sitting alone in the dark, staring blankly at the doorway from his "room" his relatives had so lovingly gave him. The cupboard started to shake roughly as someone walked down them, you could hear the loud echo as if the person was jumping.

Someone fiddled with the lock on the door until the lock was undone, as the door creaked open slightly.

"BOY, get up now" his uncle shouted "you have to start making breakfast"

He pulled himself up, reaching for the door and slid it open, as the light poured into his eyes as they adjusted. Walking into the kitchen he saw his uncle sat at the table with a paper in his hand, reaching the grill he started to make breakfast just like he did every day. Soon his cousin Dudley was out of bed he ran down the stairs, making it sound like a boom had hit the house as he jumped the last few steps. His cousin made his way to the table as he lay the breakfast, making sure he kept out of the way. He hated his relatives for treating him like this but he found out that it was better if he kept his thoughts to himself, he carried on doing the rest of the chores on the list. Harry was in the garden ripping out the dead weeds when a hissing sound catches his ears.

"Sstupit humanssss I sshood bite them" Harry turned his head trying to find out where the sound came from.

"who said that" Harry said, as more hissing came from behind he felt something wind up leg. As he brought his head round he saw a snake, it was small maybe a grass snake or something like that. He shook his leg franticly trying to get the snake off

"ssstay ssstil or I can't bite you"

"Pleasesss don't bite me" he cried uncertainly not knowing that it came out as hisses, the snake took a second before realising the grip on the humans leg

" you can sssspeak" the snake hisses sounding surprised  
"ive only heard about one sssspeaker before, itsss ssssuch an honour to meet one"

"How can you speak? snakes can't talk" Harry said, eyes wide looking to see if there was anyone around.

"You're talking in parseltongue young ssspeaker any human that hears you will only hear hisses" as the snake gradually came closer, Harry made sure that his uncle and aunt weren't around. He knelt on the grass in front of the serpent.

"But how come I can talk to you" he said curiously "I mean not everyone can speak to snakes" the snake looked thoughtfully for a few second before answering.

"I don't know I heard that wizards had the ability, not the normal humans, maybe, you're a wizard young sssspeaker" his eyes widened, wizards were real? if I was one then it would explain why uncle Vernon's so adamant I don't do anything that's not normal.

"Wizards are real" I asked

"yyesss but I don't know that much, there are magical snakes that would probably know more"

"What's your name then" Harry asked

The snake looked bewildered if it were possible to describe "I don't have one ssspeaker"

"Do you want one?" "How about Luccio" Luccio had greyish scales which went darker down his form, he had rich white fangs that encased his mouth and cold blue silted eyes.

"Luc for short" Harry spoke cheerfully, his first friend even though Luc was a snake.

"I like the name ssspeaker" Luc hissed happily, harry put his arm out as Luc slithered up resting around his shoulder.

"Call me Harry Luc". "The only problem is my relatives, I could sneak you in the house but they could find you" Harry said thoughtfully he slowly made it to the back door of the house, his hand slid the door open carefully trying not to make any noise. Turning his back to shut to door, walking to his room under the stairs if he could get Luc in there then he could do his chores and no one would know. Coming out of the kitchen door, a loud scream knocked him out of his muses. Turning round quickly he saw his aunt behind him screaming and pointing to his shoulder, realising that she knew about Luc he tried to move back but hit something.

"What's that on your shoulder Boy" Vernon snarled, looking behind him there was his uncle his face was near purple with the anger that radiated of him.

"Bringing another freaky thing in this house" he shouted the last part as he grabbed my shoulders, I was struggling against him I pulled one of his meaty fists off my shoulder only to get backhanded on the face. Luc hissed at my uncle, ripping his sharp fangs into his hand.

A scream broke from his throat,he used his other hand to rip Luc off then using both of his hands they wrapped around the serpents upper body.

"Stop!please don't hurt Luc he didn't mean it." Harry struggled tp get the reptile out of the death trap he was in.

But it was worthless, within minutes Luc's body went limp in his uncle's hands he released the body, it fell to the ground. Harry scrambled to the ground, attempting to reach his only friend's body.

As he grabbed it, a hand wrapped around the back of his neck, it was his uncle. Raising him up from the ground he pulled Harry's face so that his sharp green eyes were looking into his.

"I've told you before Boy you don't bring or do any freaky things in this house" "we put a house over your head, clothes on your back and THIS is how you repay us. Bringing that disgusting animal in the house" his uncle said making sure he heard. Harry got a rush of courage and with as much venom as he could muster he glared fiercely back at his uncle.

It worked, as his uncle flinched back slightly from the glare. It didn't last, a fist hit his cheek at full speed, his body swayed back and fell to the ground then a fist hit his ribs. He was lying on his side his hands wrapped around his stomach. He felt a hand grab the x-large shirt around his back and throw him into the cupboard.

"I hope that teaches you Boy that I won't tolerate your freakiness in this house" as the lock in the door got firmly shut behind him, he lay there as tears fell down his pale face. In his hand was the silent body of Luc, he hated it here, why did everyone leave him, first his parents died and now Luc was dead. Using his elbows he pushed himself up, grabbed one of the boxes from the shelf, another box fell down with it. Opening the empty box he gently laid the serpents body in the middle, closing his eyes he gave the snake the best thing he could do for a funeral, he would bury Luc when Vernon decided to let him out.

Curious to what was in the other box he opened it, it held a silver medallion held by a chain necklace, the inscription in the medallion showed a pirate ship which was in a battle, the cannons of the ships were out and blasting away ships like it was nothing. There was a ring in the box as well it looked expensive, as it held a bright emerald gem, inside was word that wrapped around the inner bit. It looked as if it engraved, the language wasn't English but looked a lot like the hieroglyphs that the teacher at school had showed the class. He put on the ring and his eyes widened as the ring tightened around his finger until it fit.

Going back to the chain medallion he put it over his head and stared into the battle ship once more and wished that he could be there away from his relatives, away from Dudley, away from Privet Drive the horribly normal street.

Suddenly he felt something build up inside the center of his body and it made him feel warm inside, he had felt something like this before but never this strong, it was like, it wanted out so he concentrated on letting it all go, as he moved his eyes back on the medallion and finally let it go.

Thinking about being somewhere far away from where he was now, and with a ripple his magic flared and in a few seconds he was nowhere to be seen, disappearing completely from the Dursleys.

* * *

**A hundreds of years before**

A small ripple flared from the edge of a cliff as a small boy appeared from nowhere, before he could grab onto the side of the eroded rock it cracked. Falling to the oceans bellow the cliff side.

* * *

**AN- please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- I don't own the harry potter series or pirates of the Caribbean. **

* * *

The Flying Dutchman, the cursed ship, it had many names and got led by the most feared man on the seas, Davy Jones. Many people called him cruel and heartless and he was and lived up to his reputation.

Anyone who was in his debt would eventually serve on his ship, no one got away from him. It was a stormy day like most when the ship came up from the depths, the sky was dark, the ship lit by the moonlight of the full moon. The cursed crew each doing their job on the ship, Davy Jones stood at the top of the deck watching the crew, he started to move towards the door to his private quarters, his crab like leg making him limp and he started to open the door when one of the crew shouted.

"There's someone overboard sir in the water" it was Maccus his first mate, snapping his claw shut he angrily walked over.

"Well don't just stand there" "pull whoever it is on deck" he snapped pushing through the crowd as they moved out-of-the-way for the captain.

Getting to the front of the deck he saw his men haul the unmoving body on the hard boards of the ship. Moving forward slowly he saw that it was the form of a boy, he had black hair which curled at the ends and covered in water. The boy's features were almost perfect ,high cheek bones and sharp features. tattered clothing layered his body which were twice his size and they looked as if they would fall off.

The thing that caught his attention was the medallion around his neck and the ring that plastered on his index finger. With the amount of clothing on him it lucky he was still alive, the temperature of the ocean would be enough to kill a person.

What bothered him were the small lacerations that covered the boys back and body, small bruises littered his arms and torso. It was obvious that the lad had got beaten, even he was appalled and he had no heart. The whole crew was silent as their captain inspected the boy. Moving over he checked for a pulse. there was a small heart beat even though it was small. Grabbing the boy around the back he got up glaring at his crew.

"Get bootstrap and tell him to meet me in my quarters" snarling as he near dragged the boy towards his cabin. Bootstrap was the only one in the ship that had any experience with children; he knew how to keep the boy alive, but what happened when the boy awoke was a different question.

Kicking the door open and laying the boy on the small couch like bed, wrapping the blankets around the boy. Grabbing the boy's shirt he slowly lifted it to see how bad the wounds were, there were straight line scars, fist size bruises that littered his back and part of his torso.

The newer marks were mainly around his ribs and face. So taking a small towel he cleaned the wounds as quick as he could as long as the boy was alive then his job got done, a small cough came from the boy as water spluttered out of his mouth. Small breathing could be heard as the boys chest moved up and down in a normal pace, indicating that he was fine for now.

The only problem was what to do with the boy, this ship was a cursed one not meant for children, but then again the lad had survived a storm in the freezing temperatures of the sea. Sighing angrily, he moved to look at the boy; maybe having the child here wouldn't be so bad. There was a knock at the door as bootstrap walked in.

"Captain I heard that you wanted me" Bill said as him eyes finally spotted the child as his face resembled shock.

"Maccus and the crew found him floating in the sea, he was near death when he got pulled out" Jones said emotionless.

"What are you going to do now captain" Bootstrap asked almost fearfully he knew that this man was a heartless killer but he had no idea how far that would go. A laugh came from the man it was a hollow and cold laugh as he lit up his pipe, the tentacles that littered his face moving as he inhaled the smoke.

"Don't worry I plan on keeping the lad around and it seems that the curse has no effect on him" he said plainly but that got Bills attention everyone who held a debt to Davy Jones and came upon this ship changed. Their features changing to fit the decor of the ship, and it got worse the more time spent on the ship. Even if the boy wasn't awake he should have changed a bit Jones had saved the boy's life and the fact itself was astonishing. Jones didn't care about anyone he got pleasure from seeing dying men begging for salvation, eventually ending up on the crew like himself.

"So captain what are you going to do" he asked fearful about the answer. Jones looked amused and simply breathed in the smoke.

"I don't know but I'm putting you and Maccus in charge of him when he wakes" Jones said as he glanced at the boy who was slowly waking.

"Leave I will send for you after I've talked to him" he said sharply expecting him to leave Bootstrap swallowed thickly.

"Are you sure captain I mean when he wakes h-"

"I SAID LEAVE" Jones snarled his tentacles flaring as his leg slammed against the wood. Bootstrap quickly left the room avoiding the captain's anger. He made his way towards the massive organ that was in the middle of the room, Sitting down. The boy would be awake soon then he would talk to him.

**Harry's POV **

Groaning in pain he moved his head to the side before cracking his eyes open. The last thing he remembered was the cliff collapsing and him plummeting to the rock ridden ocean. First he thought that it was a dream and that he was still at the Dursleys. But the room he was in was completely different.

The room was massive the walls had small ledges that stuck out, a rocky surface layered them and went down to the floor. There were desks scattered around the room which held candles meant for lighting the room. The rocky surface of the walls eventually molded into outputs for the massive organ piano which filled the room, the floor was a soft old hardwood brown in color.

He was on a couch like bed filled with blankets with covered him by the layers. Pulling himself up slowly to avoid pain he moved into a sitting position as his eyes searched the room for anyone. His eyes widened in size when he saw a man like figure sitting over the piano, his form was tall and had clothes on that made him look like a pirate. The man was sitting with his back to Harry so he couldn't make out his face just a pirate hat that sat on his head and tattered clothing that got covered in what looked like sea shells and other things that you would likely find in a beach. The jacket that cloaked his frame was long in length and reaches the man's upper thighs; he almost resembled a monster from behind as there were things sticking out from his clothes.

He almost couldn't believe it; the medallion that still rested on his chest resembled a scene from the pirate era and the man could be a pirate, but the man could be the reason he still existed Harry thought that once he hit the water he would have died.

Before he could think on the subject more the tall man turned around giving Harry a full glimpse of the squid like face. Gasping softly his eyes fully met the other mans.

"So your awake" Harry pulled himself together, managing to say yes softly, He strode over to the boy whose eyes were still wide slightly with shock. There was no fear in his eyes which shocked and amused Davy slightly; he glanced down at the boy slightly.

"So what's your name boy" The boy looked him in the eyes before replying.

"Harry... Harry potter, sir"

"And how come you ended in the middle of the ocean miles away from any port" "then ended up getting fished out by my crew" he said

"I don't know how I ended up miles away but" he paused "I fell from a cliff edge I tried to grab on but it slipped and collapsed with me on it into the sea" Harry said slowly before looking at his hands.

"I'm sorry sir but who are you and where am I" Harry said wanting to know how badly his situation was. Jones smirked slightly before lighting up his pipe.

"My name is Davy Jones and I'm the captain of the ship we are on" "but now I'm wondering on what were going to do with you" Harry sharply moved his head at the last comment were they going to kill him. 'No' the captain wouldn't have bothered saving him if that was the case.

"I made my mind up before and come to a decision on this little predicament" Davy said coming down to meet Harry's eyes as he talked.

"You see this ship is cursed, the crew work in servitude to pay off their debt to me, it's a dangerous ship especially for a child" his voice dangerously low

"I could take you back, your parents I mean –"

"NO" harry quickly retorted a little too fast. "I mean that my parents are dead and my 'guardians' don't care, I'd rather be on this ship sir if you'll let me" slightly begging the pirate he didn't want to go back to the Dursleys a crew of cursed pirates sounded better in his mind.

"Yes lad you can stay but be warned this ship is full of dangerous people especially myself two members of my crew will look after you, teach you to defend yourself one of them is my first mate Maccus and the other is a man named William turner but people call him bootstrap" Davy explained

"There's some dry clothes over their l will leave you to change once your done stay here and I will introduce you to the crew I mentioned" he said pointing to a pile of clothes as he walked out the door and left.

Walking toward the clothes he noticed there was a range of garments. They were just about his size as well. Quickly pulling off the large clothes he chose a black v neck shirt, trousers that had a belt connected to it, quickly tightening it around his waist he then strapped some boots on his feet; they came up just bellow his knees.

The last thing was a coat it flowed down his body and stopped just bellow his waist, it was a dark brown color almost black but not. Strapping the coat up by the buttons he left the first few undone. All in all he looked like a real pirate; his hair curled so it fell just below his neck making it look messier.

Hearing people approach he headed towards the bed Sitting down as the door opened revealing three figures. The first man if you could call him that had a face shaped like a hammer-head shark, pale blue skin graced his face. Assuming he could still see out of his left eyes since it was horribly disfigured so that eye looked closed. The man dressed in a regular pirate outfit which consisted of his clothes looking like rags.

It seemed that he had shells sticking on his clothes and skin the same as the captain. He assumed this was Maccus so the other man could be William turner. The third man had an odd appearance, his face wasn't as disfigured as Maccus but still weird the right side of his face was worse as it held shells and other things, and above his right eye was a starfish that looked stuck to his face.

A blackened hat sat at the top of his head, His hair ran down from his scalp reaching his shoulders his clothes however looked like a long black wrinkled coat that ran down to knees and the trousers were barely noticeable because of the coat ,same for his top.

"This is Maccus" Davy said pointing to his right as he stood between the two crew members "and William turner" motioning to his left they'll show you around the ship get used to it you'll be here awhile" Davy said dismissively as Harry followed the two men out of the cabin and into the deck of the ship.

* * *

**AN- that's chapter 2 finished, there will be a time skip in the next chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

**8 years later**

A young teen stood at the head of the ship staring blankly as the crew started their attack on the sailor's ship; he wore a high collar black shirt with a long button up coat which hung loosely around his frame, long trousers hung from his waist, with the same style boots he wore years ago.

His hair was still curly, only getting messier as his hair grew longer. hair now reaching his shoulder-blade in length, as curls of black hair fell over Harry s face. A long blade hung lightly at his side, reaching from his hip to lower leg. As well as small blades hidden in case he needed them.

He had changed much through the years and was no longer a naïve child; he could be a fearsome enemy, even more so when he found out how to use his magic. He had spent his early years around Davy and Maccus learning how to fight through experience. When he was around 10 years old he had asked Davy if he could change his name from potter to Jones, which he agreed to and reluctantly let me call him father.

Walking calmly down to the deck Harry finally came to see the crew drag the last of the dying sailors to the deck, his body slumped against the post of the ship as he reviewed the prisoners smirking as his father walked up to him from behind him.

"Their pathetic I don't know why you waste your time" Harry said as he came round to face him, he looked angry but there was amusement in his eyes.

"That's what you think lad" his father said as he strode aggressively towards the fallen crew from the wreaked ship that lay in the distance, it was just parts now and Harry knew that his father was after Jack sparrow.

His father had been short-tempered lately apparently he had sent bootstrap to deliver the black spot to sparrow, and Jack was apparently trying everything to get out of the debt he owed to his father. Davy Jones bent low as he came face to face with one of the survivors, using his usual speech

"Do you fear death" "Do you fear that dark abyss"

"All your deeds laid bare…All your sins punished" he paused to make it more tempting

"I can offer you an escape; I offer you…a choice" Harry snorted when the man began to show signs that he would take the offer; it was too easy the men were all pathetic, he remembered watching his father do this the first time. As he watched from the upper deck, he watched as the men would cry, almost begging for a way out. once his father given them another option from death.

"Don't listen to him" one of the men said breaking Harry from his day-dream, the man was clutching a black cross in his bloodied hands as Jones came up to him, quickly wrapping his claw like arm roughly around the man's neck, making him choke.

"Do you not fear death" he asked, inhaling the smoke from his pipe

"I'll take my chances sir" he said quietly staring back at his father with a bloodied face. Not a second later two of the crew held the man securely

"To the depths" Davy said looking at his men while they quickly slit his throat, throwing the corpse into the ocean. Harry scanned his emerald eyes over the rest of sailors as his father continued his speech, Only pausing at the last one. narrowing his eyes at the man he tried to figure out why he seemed familiar. It seemed his father had seen the man too.

"You are neither dead nor dying what is your purpose here" he demanded narrowing his eyes, the man looked around hesitant to rely before replying.

"Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his debt." The crowd went silent as Jones asked the question again

"What is your purpose here"

"Jack Sparrow... sent me to settle his debt" he heard his father snort in amusement, so jack had sent this poor sod to settle his debt, Harry laughed slightly watching the conversation progress.

"Did he now I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer" both Harry and Davy knew the pearl was here and jack was on it. watching the conversation, probably seeing how his little plan worked out.

smirking as his father acted as if he didn't know jack was there. turning towards jack, Davy appeared a second later as they reappeared on the black pearl, cornering them.

Reaching out Harry used his magic to reemerge on the black pearl, appearing beside his father's side. jack's attention soon turned to him, knowing that he remembered me.

"My you've grown up, barley recognised ya"Jack said

"Of course I've grown up but were here to discuss you, not me" I replied dismissively as my father glared at jack not amused in the slightest. Harry watched as jack tried to talk himself out of it

"you have a debt to pay" Davy said as he walked forward "You've been Captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years, that was our agreement" he snapped at Jack

"Technically I was only captain for two years, and then I was viciously mutinied upon" jack muttered back, stepping away from Jones as he inched further towards him.

"Then you were a poor captain, but a captain none-the-less" he snarled as the tentacles on his face flared slightly with anger, "Have you not introduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow" he intimidated as he walked past him, Jack looked over to me briefly before turning to face Jones fully.

"I've already made my payment one soul is already over there to serve on your ship" he drawled before being cut off.

"One soul is not equal to another" Davy said glaring,

"Ah Ha, So now we've established that my reasoning is good and sound in principle that only leaves the discussing of a price" Jones look almost thoughtful

"Price? He said uncertainly as he saw the look in sparrow's eyes; he knew the man was plotting a plan in that head of his.

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth" Jack said as a smile played on his lips, as Jones leaned in slightly

"One hundred souls…." He began as his face morphed into one of amusement "Three days" jack lips played a happy smile

"You're a diamond mate, send the boy back over and we'll get started"Jack replied as he started walking in the opposite direction to Jones, Harry came to stop in front of him a grin on his face as he pushed a concealed dagger gently against the mans stomach, making jack stop in his tracks Slowly backing away

"I keep the boy as a good faith payment, that leaves only ninety-nine more to go" as the crew laughed with their captain.

"Have you not met Will Turner, He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano…worth at least four" "or three and a half…" he lightly added as Jack got closer "And did I happen to mention...he's in love" he whispered into his father's ear.

"He's in love…with a girl"jack continued, circling around Jones

"Due to be married." Harry knew Davy still had feeling for Tia Dalma no matter how buried they were, Jack probably knew about it and was playing on his father's weakness.

"Betrothed" "dividing him from her and her from him, wouldn't be half as cruel as allowing them to come together in Holy matrimony aye". When harry saw the slight dreamy look in his father's eyes he intervened, stepping forward towards Jack "so what jack it's not like you care about the happy couple either" he whispered dangerously,"If you did then why did you sent your boy on a suicide mission" talking until Davy pulled himself together.

Staring ahead,"Ninety nine souls" "three days" Jones said simply as he turned,"Can you live with this" Jack looked confused for a minute before Jones clarified it "Can you condemn and innocent man, a friend none the less to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free". Harry didn't know what Jack would say next and neither did his father as he had his head slighted to the side in curiosity.

"Yup" "I'm good with it, Should we seal it in blood I mean…ink" Jack replied in a happy voice tone, his father looked stunned for a few seconds before using his tentacle of a hand , wrapping it around for a few seconds covering jacks hand in white goo as the black spot disappeared. "Three days" he replied angrily releasing Jacks hand as they left for their ship.

* * *

The sound of music resonated through the ship as the captain played the organ angrily, the crew on the deck worked through rain and mud and they continued the hard labor. Walking down on to the deck harry saw bootstrap and Barnacle arguing about something,

"Impeding me in my duties… You'll share the punishment" Barnacle said slowly with a dangerous tone to his voice

"I'll take it all" bootstrap replied smoothly, Walking up to the crew Harry saw the outline of his father who was watching from the shadows.

"Will you now" Jones said as the crew moved out-of-the-way, "And what would wrought such an act of charity" asking slowly obviously waiting for an answer, bill looked blankly before Turing towards the boy who was being held to look forward.

"He's my son…He's my son" he replied, everyone was quiet as Jones looked between them before laughing softly,

"What fortuitous circumstances be this Five lashes be owed I believe it is…" he trailed slightly before handing the whip like device to bill. Harry eyes widened 'that's why I thought I knew him' he thought thinking back to when he first saw Will. But there was nothing he could do to help bootstrap. Looking back to bill he saw the man shaking his head before pushing the whip away from him,

"Naw…No…I won't" reusing to do the whipping.

"The cats out of the bag Mister Turner" Jones said simply as the men who held will tightened their grip. Shaking his head he refused once more

"No", raising an eyebrow Jones turned to his right

"Very well…Barnacle" he called. Everyone on the ship knew that if Barnacle did the whipping then the boy wouldn't be able to move for weeks.

"No!" he said quickly and took the whip, then watched in horror as they ripped the back of his son's shirts off, reveling pale unmarked skin. Harry lent against the side of the ship, watching as each lash made its mark before the last ripping sound of the whip made its impact on the skin. Finished with the punishment the crew members holding Wll threw him over the deck, as he landed on the floor bellow. He watched in fascination as bill followed his son, attempting to help him.

Finally having enough Harry walked into his father's quarters, finding Davy hanging in front of the massive organ. Grabbing one of his father's rum bottles he opened it, taking a mouthful before swallowing. then turning so he faced the man's back he sighed.

"I don't trust him... William turner jr I mean" Harry said making his way forward

"Jacks planed something even if the boy knows or doesn't it's just how the man works" turning around he sat down on one of the desks, Slowly watching as his father got up and turned to him,

"I trust you to find out what sparrow wants, or at least why he sent that boy to us" "understand Harry" he said slowly, moving my head I nodded back before Leaving the room.

* * *

**AN- lots of quotes from pirates of the Caribbean- dead mans chest.**

**i will merge it into a different story line as it goes on, trying not to copy from the movies.**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry stood watching as Maccus, Koleniko and Clanker played liars dice, with them betting their years of servitude. Looking around he saw that Will was there as well as his father, he didn't like the look he had in his eyes as he watched how the game worked and looked almost determent and a bit arrogant. Looking back on the game it looked like Maccus had lost.

"I challenge Davey Jones" as soon as Will said it the crew went silent, all you could hear wear the sound of loud footsteps as shells on the walls hid away. The footsteps stopped and everyone looked around to see Davy Jones standing at there.

"I accept" Jones said calmly walking up to the the table as it put down; Will sitting down next to it first leaning forward slightly as Jones approached at a normal pace while Will stood up.

"The stakes" Will looked anxious as he looked at Jones,

"My soul…" he started slowly "An eternity of servitude" Harry looked between them his father looked almost bored,

"Against" Jones asked Will looked worried now looking towards Harry. Smirking as I saw him breathe deeply before reaching inside his shirt, grabbing something. His hand held an almost brown bit of cloth as he threw it down at the table toward Jones,

"I want this" Will said as he looked back at the captain. As the man walked closer in curiosity, harry saw his father narrow his eyes slightly before grabbing it with his claw.

Harry came up behind as he opened the cloth, it was a drawing of a key and the cloth itself looked old. Harry knew what that key was, what it opened, and the dead man's chest. It was bad if someone like Will knew about it, jack probably did as well. Davy narrowed his eyes glaring as he slammed the drawing back on the table, looking back at Will, as the crew remained silent and shunned that he wanted that.

"How do you know of the key" he said as his eyes narrowed as will retorted

"That's not part of the game is it" he sat back down, amusement in his eyes as he looked up at Jones,

"You can still walk away" Will continued, holding eye contact as Davy sat down opposite him. Once he had sat down Jones tentacles moved as they grabbed something holding it up so Will could see it. Harry was watching the conversation in mixed emotions, unable to believe his father had actually showed will the key.

It was probably the most guarded item on the ship since it stayed with the captain at all times, and no one except Davy knew where the chest had been buried. It was held up for a few seconds before it got buried again behind the large horde of tentacles on Jones face.

Then grabbing the pot of dice both players shook it before slamming it back down on the board, as a third pot slammed down after them, the captain looked up to see Bootstrap.

"What is the meaning of this" Jones hissed as Bill sat down as a third player,

"I'm in, matching his wager."

"No don't do this" Will said quickly trying to convince his father not to do it.

"Too late Mr. Turner he's involved in the game now" Harry said, coming to stand next to Davy, he was willing to bet that bill wouldn't have got involved if his son hadn't just betted his freedom away, if he lost.

"It's your bid Captain" bill said staring at Harry for a second, everyone in the crew knew that Harry could use magic. When Harry gambled you could never tell if he was using magic or just extremely lucky. He wouldn't be surprised if Harry used his talent to make sure his father didn't lose, only Will didn't know that, Jones laughed softly before making his bid.

"four fours,"

"Four fives" will said confidently,

"Six threes" bill said before Jones made a bet "seven fives" the crew laughing as the captain smirked,

"Welcome to the crew lad…" Davy laughed softly as the laughing of the crew got more menacing. A vicious smile started on Jones lips as he looked ready to say something,

"Twelve fives…call me a liar" bill cut in as the laughing stopped, harry looked over to see his father give bootstrap a furious look,

"I be called a liar myself for my trouble" he snarled, lifting the pot up and revelling the dice.

"Bootstrap Bill you're a liar and you'll spend eternity on this ship" he spat out while bill looked down at the table,

"Master Turner fell free to go to shore…the next time we make port!" he said sarcastically before walking away with the crew laughing Leaving Bill, William and Harry behind.

Harry had an unreadable expression on his face as he started to walk away, heading up the stairs to the upper deck. Once gone Will angrily turned to Bill.

"You fool why you did you do that" bill looked up at his son as he spoke with a sad expression,

"I couldn't let you lose."

"It was never about winning or losing" will said seriously and bootstrap eyes widened understanding what he had meant,

"The key…"

"You just wanted to know where it was" he muttered staring back at his son.

* * *

While nobody was on deck Will sneaked into the captain quarters, while Bill made sure no one could interrupt, creeping up silently behind Jones he saw that the man had fell into a deep sleep and was just sitting at his massive instrument asleep where he was.

Once he was in front of the man he realized that he had to move the tentacles out of his way to get the key, so grabbing two quills he moved them out-of-the-way until he saw the large key, it had a tentacle wrapped around the outer base of the key securely.

Using his arm he reached out trying to grab the item, one of the tentacle which was held up by the quill slipped, resulting in it falling down hard on the piano.

The loud noise hollowed throughout the room causing the captain to crack his eyes open there was something resting on top of the piano, a small shell-like locket.

The relaxing tune it played caused the man to relax, as he shut his eyes falling asleep again. Taking his chance will grabbed the key drawing Jack gave him, slipping it in front of the tentacle which held the key as it slowly unraveled from around the key and wrapped around the piece of cloth. Will grabbed the key putting the quills on the desk and made his way out of the room.

Harry had lain against one of the posts near the front of the ship thinking about the day's events, he sighed angrily moving his head to get a better view of the sky.

Breathing deeply until he heard the sound of the boats being lowered, Narrowing his eyes while pushing himself up he crouched down, there was a dark figure coming out of his father's quarters, and there was another person near the boats who he could see was Bootstrap.

Staying down low he moved closer as he saw who it was. William was climbing into the boat when something caught his eye there something hanging from Wills trousers, it was some sort of key, no it was his father's key.

So he had stolen it and was going after the dead man's chest, Bootstrap was obviously helping him as lookout. watching Harry saw the boat drop as it crashed into the water bellow. Will was already half way into the distance by the time he got past Bootstrap, so making his way over quickly to his father cabin he went in finding the man asleep with that damnable locket playing.

Running over he grabbed his father shoulders, shaking him with force "father….father wake up!" Harry said hurriedly, watching as he cracked his eyes open.

"What do yo-!" "Harry" he said looking around,

"why did you wake me!"He snarled while harry glared back,

"well I thought ya cared about that little key of yours" "since turner Jr sailed away with it" he watched as the tentacles on his fathers face went frantic, and in the place of the key was the cloth with the key drawn on it.

The mans eyes grew wide as he threw it down snarling, Turing Harry saw him storm out of the cabin.

* * *

Davy Jones stood at the front of his ship; looking ahead in the distance was the ship turner could be on since they hadn't caught him last night.

Jones glared down at the cloth drawing he held before Turing and roughly grabbing bootstrap around the neck with his claw causing him to choke while crew members restrained him.

"You will watch this" he said slowly as he loosened his hold then let him go, walking towards the side of the ship. Harry stood back silent as his father walked past him, he was furious Harry realized since bootstrap had been one of his father's most trusted man,Davy shouted as his men started awaking the beast.

"Let no joyful voice be heard, let no man look up at the sky in hope! And let this day be cursed by we who ready to wake…the Kraken" once he finished there was a loud echo as it vibrated into the ocean, then as Bootstrap cried out in a desperate cry of "NO".

Watching from the side of the ship Harry could see the kraken come up from the oceans depths, as long tentacles came up around the sides of the vessel, then plunged into the ships masts bringing them down and cracking the ship in the process. Men were screaming and jumping off the ship as they tried to escape the monster.

His father looked upon the site like he did every time the kraken attacked, watching with a smirk edged on to the corner of his mouth.

Once the ship sank the Dutchman sailed through the ship wreck, as the crew looked through the dead body's hoping to find William turners. Harry eyes scanned through the wreckage looking to find the stolen key that was took from his father, then watched as Maccus came towards the captain in a steady pace,

"The boy's not here, he must have been claimed by the sea." All that Jones did was stand still staring blankly at the ocean ahead before saying softly "I am the Sea".

Jones walked up to Bootstrap who was looking at the scene in horror and he stood next to him "You need time alone with your thoughts." He said, walking away as he shouted "Brig". Harry was standing next to the crew as they asked to captain about the survivors, he looked over at them before turning

"there are no survivors" he said darkly. As the crew cut the throats of men and threw them into the sea.

Taking his chance Harry walked up behind his father who was looking intensely at something.

"This is defiantly jacks doing, who else would be as careless when going after the chest" Harry said slowly getting his father's attention as he turned to face harry "so you believe sparrows after the chest as well" he said then shouted for Koleniko to come there he told him to set the course to the island where the chest was hidden,

"And get their first or there will be the devil to pay" he said making it sound like a threat

"First" koleniko asked as Jones growled out,

"Who sent that thieving charlatan onto my ship, who told him of the key" pausing before spitting out the name as if it were poison "Jack Sparrow".

* * *

They reached the island in a couple of hours, coming to stand next to his father Harry looked up at him as he watched the island through the telescope. Lowering it and snapping it back to its original size he looked over to his son.

"They're here and I can't step foot on land till the end of this decade…" smiling slightly "I can get the chest back safely father" Harry said

"if you'll let me" he continued, watching as his father thought about it before coming to a decision.

"Get the chest...the key as well if it's there" "then straight back to the ship, the ship will be near shore line in about 10 minutes. Understand Harry" he stated placing a heated glare on Harry,

"I understand" Harry said keeping a calm voice, it was never a good idea to argue with him when he explained something.

"Now" Jones started

"make sure sparrow and his friends don't open the chest" "Get it before they open it and it should be easy for you to get it back" he finished smiling slightly when he heard harry mutter something incoherent about his last comment.

Harry used his magic closing his eyes and focusing on appearing on the island. Feeling it start expand slightly he let it go and disappeared from the ship.

Jones watched as Harry disappeared his face was emotionless until he turned to his crew, snarling while he shouted having their full attention,

"protect him, if anything happens to him... anything at all" he started slowly

"then consider your life expendable" Jones said glaring at the crew, making sure they knew the consequences. He knew Harry could protect himself but there no telling what extent sparrow would go to, just to get his debt removed.

* * *

**AN - just finished this chapter **

**please review and comment your ideas on the story so far **

**thanks for reading **


	5. Chapter 5

Groaning Harry pulled himself up using his hands as he noticed the hot sand under his fingers he looked around noticing the tall trees and realized it was the island. Once Harry was on his feet he started walking towards the sea that was just ahead but as he got closer he heard voices in the direction of the large mill at the back of the island.

Quickening his pace he came upon a hole that looked freshly dug and beside it was a large rectangle trunk inside it were letters, rolled up and holding a red encrusted stamp. Realizing this was the trunk that held his father chest he quickly searched through it falling to his knees as he dug deeper.

It looked as if the chest was gone and if it hadn't been taken by Jack then it had been took by whoever was on the island with him. Slamming the lid down he got up running towards the voices he could hear in the distance.

As he went round the corner of the hill he saw three people fighting in the distance Harry watched in amusement as they took turns fighting each other, their snide remarks about the other flying back and forth. Harry saw Jack there in the middle of it as he was cornered by Will and the other man who he didn't recognize.

Getting nearer he saw what the men were fighting over, there in the captain's hand was a long black key which was held tightly, Harry watched as Jack walked backwards slowly as two blades were held against him before he swiped them away with his sword, continuing the fight.

But what really made him laugh was when he saw a women following after the trio as she was practically begging them to stop. Trailing behind them as the men ignored her plead Harry saw her try to faint and other things before giving up and sitting crossed legged in the sand angrily.

Deciding to go after the key first he followed Jack as he ran with the newly gained key, heading towards the bell tower. Will trailed behind slightly as the other man gained speed on Jack only to catch up with him as they entered the building; Will entered after them and within a few seconds the bells of the tower were ringing.

Wondering what was going on Harry came round the other side of the tower, looking up as he spotted two figures fighting on the old walls around the structure. Wondering where Jack was his question was answered as a third person appeared behind the two fighting pirates as jack kept moving forward quickly, trying to grab something in the man's hand. When the man leaned forward jack struck, ripping it out and ending up with the key. But the man swiped his sword fast towards Jack who was unprepared as the strike disarmed him,

"Do excuse me while I kill the man who ruined my life" Harry heard the man say while turning his head towards Will. Narrowing his eyes harry looked at the man's face in recognition so that's who he was, commodore James Norrington the man who had chased after Jack sparrow all the way from Port Royal. He had heard about the incident while talking to one of the prisoners due to be killed in the brig of the Flying Dutchman.

Harry had thought the man had resigned after Jack escaped his execution not teamed up with him; well the commodore was now attempting to kill Jack so he wasn't part of the crew anymore.

"Be my guest" Will said replying to James before they both turned to jack as he stood there moving his hands while talking,

"lets examine that claim for a moment commodore shall we, who was it that at the very moment you had a notorious pirate locked behind bars saw fit to free said pirate and take your dearly beloved all to himself aye" Jack said making James think about it.

"So whose fault is it really that you've ended up a rum pot deck end that takes orders from pirates" he finished smiling before the commodore swung his sword fully at jack with a cry of "enough"

Causing Jack to fall from the building while he flipped himself in mid-air and rolled, landing safely on the ground with his legs in front on him. James and Will were left on the building as James spoke

"unfortunately Mr. Turner HES RIGHT" swinging his sword at Will as another fight broke out.

Jack looked pleased with himself as he got up from the ground and sheathed the newly acquired blade,

"I'll be rooting for you mate" Jack said quickly leaving the men to fight as he ran from the scene. Harry taking his chance started to walk up behind Jack ready to take the key when all of sudden the man fell face first into an open grave.

Walking with a smile on his face Harry approached the grave, he may not like Jack but his antics were amusing and some of the things he did would make people think he was crazy, yet he had a whole set of logics behind it that made his plans sound genius, sometimes. Kneeling down beside the grave

"fall over something Jackie" Harry said as Jack twisted around sharply and said "Jones is here I take it" he watched as the captain climbed up the side of the grave when half way harry opened his mouth ready to speak but stopped when he heard a rolling sound, as it got louder he looked up in time to see the water wheel coming their way at full speed.

On top of the wheel were James and Will still fighting, Harry fell back on his back as the moving object came rolling down. Jack popped his head out of the grave, a bewildered look on his face before the wheel came crashing over his head getting stuck in the wheel, mid body as his legs hung out.

Making a quick decision Harry grabbed a hold of the side on the wheel, pulling his body into the inner chamber. Once inn he Sat uncertainly until he saw Jack go round with the wheel, his hands stuck to his side as the key that was around his neck fell off slowly wrapping around a piece of nail on the side. So avoiding the hard posts that were layered around the inner structure Harry ran a round it until the key was in front of him, reaching out with his arm Harry tightened his fingers as they curled around the metal key pulling it near to see before tying it around his neck.

Looking to his right harry saw jack running up beside the wheel looking at him before narrowing his eyes and spotting the key on my chest, he pounced landing just bellow me trying to get away I tried to stand up but jack wrapped a hand around my ankle.

Crying out Harry came crashing down and hit his jaw on the wood. Jack got on top of him and made a grab for the key stopping his attempt Harry Punched the mans jaw.

Jack shook it off before slamming his fist into the smaller males stomach, Bending over from the pain Jack moved as it gave him enough time to rip the item off his chest.

Jack made a run for it as soon as he had the key, groaning Harry pushed himself up running around the wheel after him coming up just behind Jack, Harry watched as Will swung from the top of the wheel into the inner. Jack had managed to get around Will as I was left standing in front of him.

"You" he said taking his sword and slashed it towards Harry who had put his blade up in defense Then looked up as the Commodore swung down looking at the scene.

"who's this" James said curiously as Will put his sword back in holder,

"He's part of Jones curse only the curse dosent affect him" replied Will only when went to say something else the wheel started to go faster as it ran down the long hill. The effect was instant as the men were pressed against the metal bars because of the speed.

It eventually came out of the small forest and into the shore of the coast as the water wheel slowly came to a stop,falling over because of the lack of movement.

Once the spinning stopped Harry felt sick and ill as he slowly got up moving his foot up as he tried a shaky step intending to walk forward but failed when he lost balance half way and fell over the wood straight into the cold sea.

Harry moved his face out of the water just in time to see James body tiredly fall sideways into the sea. And Will wasn't going anywhere either as he stood up with an arched back running forward slightly as he tripped and ended up in the water.

As his vision returned he looked towards the beach where his father's men were fighting against Jack's crew viciously His attention was soon turned back to the task at hand, while he got up shakily at first until his senses came back to him.

Casting his eyes back to the shore line he scanned for any sign of the Jack. He eventually found him stood near a small rowing boat as one of Davy s men used his sword against jack who only had a rowing paddle in defense.

* * *

**AN- Please review your thoughts on the story so far, I will try to update soon. The story will go into the hp universe soon after going through the plot of the next pirates of the Caribbean movie.**

**And thanks again for reading the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jack swing the paddle at Wills face resulting in knocking the man out, he had got too close to the chest, if he found out that the heart was no longer in the chest his plan wouldn't work so he just watched as the man fell into the boat unconscious.

Looking around as the cursed crew surrounded them from all sides "were not getting out of this" Elizabeth said as the fish men grew closer James turned to face her "not with the chest... into the boat" he said picking up the chest.

Elizabeth turned sharply before speaking "you're mad" he looked at her seriously "don't wait for me" his said while running towards the island with the chest. Jack stood there watching as Jones crew ran after Norrington and the chest "I-I-I say that we respect his final wish" Jack spoke while one of his crew agreed before getting in the boat.

Harry watched from his place as James ran through the forest the crew running after him, the man was fast but soon Lost his speed and tripped over some revealed tree roots and falling to the ground. As they surrounded him Harry made his way from his spot and walked up on the scene, the men recognized him as he came closer and moved out-of-the-way.

"So you're the great commodore Norrington of Port Royal…well it's not commodore anymore is it since your now officially a pirate." Harry said walking up to the man.

"I'm guessing that you joined Jacks crew with a different motive" "I mean you must have known that Jack was after this little chest" harry continued while moving to kneel before the man, Putting a hand on the chest.

"You can talk, you're no more than a boy and you're already struck with someone like Jones" harry looked at the man sharply before speaking "well it's more a matter of accommodation than being stuck, you see my father is rather possessive of things he considers his, and he considers this chest very precious and Jack attempted to steal it" letting the man think as he continued.

"I mean think about it even if you did get away with this chest you wouldn't be able to get away from this island alive the ship would b left in ruins" harry smiled happily until his hand traced down the chest and came into contact with the key which was already in the lock.

Frowning harry turned the chest sharply so it was facing him, gulping before turning the key so that the chest opened. He slowly moved the chest open so that the inner chamber got reveled, gasping harry eyes widened 'it gone' thinking while he stared down at the empty chest.

Closing it quickly he stared down at James, the man moved quickly as he stood up fast and barged past the crew behind him, running towards the shore.

"Leave him, the heart is in danger get back to the ship now" harry snarled out before disappearing with the empty chest.

* * *

Jack walked across the deck of the ship with a jar of dirt pulled closely to his chest,

"Where's the commodore?" Gibbs asked as he walked over to Jack.

"He fell behind," Jack said as he continued up the stairs to the helm of the ship

"My prayers be with him... Best not wallow in our grief! The bright side is your back, and made it off free and clear." Gibbs then noticed that jack had stopped walking.

"whats wrong jack" Gibbs asked while jack turned to face the island they just left

"nothing just thinking, memories and all." Jack said before grabbing the wheel to his side.

Suddenly the water to the side of the pearl shook as a ship appeared, the flying Dutchman soon occupied the space. rising from the depths as the monster of a ship stood in all its glory, the crew all moved from the side of the deck.

"Lord on high, deliver us," Gibbs said while making a cross symbol across his chest, looking over he saw the Dutchman's deck as the crew were shouting with their weapons out.

"I'll handle this, mate," Jack said stepping forward with the jar of dirt resting on his shoulder,

"Oi, fish face!" he yelled getting their attention as he held the jar of dirt up, jack smiled and continued "Lose something? Eh? Scungilli-", while looking at Jones his foot had slipped ending up with him falling down the stairs leading to the lower deck, both of the crews cringed as Jack fell and looked away from the scene.

"Got it!" Jack recovered quickly, getting up as if the previous stunt hadn't happened as well as Picking up the jar of dirt which had survived the fall without breaking

"Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimey git? look what I got" he said making his way across the deck " I got a jar of dirt , I got a jar of dirt, and guess whats inside it" Jack said in a sing-song voice and held the jar up.

"Enough," Jones said dismissively, Jacks smile faded as the cannons of the flying Dutchman opened and got ready to fire, the crew of the pearl started to get into battle form as jack just stood in the same place with the jar of dirt held up.

"Hard to starboard," Jack said in a quiet voice, eyes wide as stared at the cannons.

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth yelled the captains orders.

"Brace up the foreyard!" Will yelled. Gibbs quickly moved and took the helm from cotton, turning the wheel so that the Pearl sailed away from the Flying Dutchman.

* * *

"Hard to starboard!" Jones yelled at his own men and walked over to where Maccus was standing, "where is Harry" he snarled out at his first mate.

"I'm over here" his son cut in as he made his way over from the entrance to the brig, Jones snarled slightly as he strode over "And why didn't you tell me you were back" watching as the boy flinched slightly and looked to the ground before muttering something.

"what was that" Jones said as Harry's eyes met his own

"The chest"Harry said quietly

"what about it"Jones said quickly while looking at his son with confusion.

"Jack and his crew had gotten to the chest first, I-I had gone after him to get the key... by the time the crew had gotten the chest the h-heart was already g-gone" Harry said in a low voice while his eyes remained glued to the floor.

"You Fool" Jones snarled at Harry before angrily marching towards the rest of the crew,"Send his beloved Pearl back to the depths,"

"fire!" Maccus yelled as the cannons automatically fired at the escaping ship.

Jones watched as he cannonballs hit the back on Sparrows ship as the ship turned in the opposite direction

"Let them taste the triple guns," Jones said to Ogilvey who was behind him,

"Aye captain," Oglivey replied and gave the command. The triple guns were immediately brought out from the front of the ship and opened fire on the Pearl.

* * *

The cannons assaulted the side of the pearl before jack ran up to the helm, grabbing the wheel from Gibbs as he steered the ship so that the sails caught the wind, avoiding the blast of the cannons.

"Make fast," Will said while passing the rope to the other crew members. Pintel looked around wide-eyed before running to the side of the ship.

"Go on, me darling! Show us what you've got!" Pintel said while patting the railing of the ship.

"She's falling behind!" Elizabeth yelled, leaning out to look behind the ship as Gibbs followed her.

"Aye we've got her!" Gibbs said smiling slightly as Will ran over,

"We're the faster?" Will asked looking towards the ship that was falling behind.

"Against the wind, the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey, but with the wind…"

"We rob her advantage!" Will said, understanding what the other man meant.

"Aye"

* * *

"They're out of range!" Koleniko shouted as Harry stood next to his father near the wheel of the ship,

"Break off pursuit, run her light and douse canvas!" Jones yelled as Maccus came to stand behind the captain looking slightly confused.

"We're giving up, sir?" Maccus asked shocked before the two shared a look that had them smirking at the escaping ship. Harry looked up at the man still ashamed that he let jack get away with heart, he knew what the infamous captain was planning on doing. If he couldn't get Jack to pay his debt on his ship, then drag the pearl and the captain down to the depths.

"don't worry we will correct your mistake" Jones said while looking back at the boy. while the crew on the deck started pushing a leaver.

* * *

"They've given up" a voice said as the crew danced and cried happily in victory, Jack was standing at the helm of the ship smiling while Will came up to him,

"My father is on that ship, If we can outrun her we can take her. We should turn and fight." Will said to Jack as the man stood still,

"Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs is the proper leverage." Jack said turning his head towards Will putting the jar of dirt on the railing.

Suddenly a loud boom caused everyone on the ship to fall roughly as the ship shook and Jack's jar of dirt crashed hitting the deck bellow, Jack whimpered and ran down to the lower deck.

"Where is it?" Jack said searching through the dirt with his hands, "Where is the thump-thump?" quickening his pace until realizing that the heart was no longer there.

"We must've hit a reef" One of the crew members yelled hanging from the rope.

"No...it's not a reef , Get away from the rail" Will said quickly pulling Elizabeth away,

"What is it" She asked.

"The Kraken" Will said while Jack froze at the name, "To arms".

"Load guns! Defend the mast!" Gibbs shouted while running after Will and Elizabeth.

"It'll attack the starboard, I've seen it before. Run out the cannons and hold for my signal" Will yelled, grabbing a blade from the box.

Once the cannons got loaded the tentacles of the kraken crept up from the outer ship, slowly wrapping around the pearl and freighting the men wielding the cannons.

"Easy boys," Will said reassuring them as more of the monster got reveled.

Will?" Elizabeth asked standing on the upper deck,

"Steady, Steady"

"Will!"

"Hold, Hold"

"I think we've held fire long enough," Pintel said

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed at the man.

"FIRE" he yelled as the cannons were let loose, firing into the fleshy tentacles of the creature as it quickly flinched back as the cannonballs hit and started to make its way back into the sea.

"It'll be back, we have to get off the ship" Will said grabbing Elizabeth,

"There's no boats" she said watching as Will looked around before running up to the barrels.

"Pull the grates." "Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold" Will said to the crew. Grabbing a gun he handed it to Elizabeth.

"Whatever you do, don't miss"

"As soon as your clear"she replied sadly" Elizabeth said as Will ran off.

"We're short-stocked on gunpowder Six barrels!" Someone cried out and Gibbs ran to find Will,

"There's only half a dozen kegs of powder!" Gibbs said as Will came up to the men,

"Then load the rum," Will said calmly walking off as everyone looked up to Gibbs in disbelief. Gibbs hesitated before looking around at the quiet room.

"Aye, the rum too" Gibbs said as the men voiced their displeasure at the decision while they loaded the rum.

Elizabeth was walking along the deck giving orders when she saw a small boat in the distance, Jack was in it while he rode towards the island ahead.

"Oh, you coward," she said in disgust,

A loud thump made the ship shake again as some of the crew fell to the ground , the ship was silent before 8 large tentacles positioned themselves where the openings to the cannons were and punched through the ship. The impact destroyed the lower floors as the men ran for cover.

"Haul away" Will yelled,

"Heave!" Gibbs shouted on deck "Heave like you're being paid for it!

However the tentacles didn't stop as they spread out through the rest of the floors, Grabbing the men as they tried to escape it.

In the distance Jack watched in dread as the kraken slowly destroyed his ship and the crew on it. Turing towards the island behind him for a second then back to the pearl, emotions played on his face as he snatched his compass, opening it swiftly.

Back on the pearl people were screaming as the monster ripped them from the deck. Gibbs was shooting the tentacles quickly as Elizabeth raised her gun.

"Clear" She asked Will, who was hanging from the net.

"Higher, Higher" Will replied before a large tentacle climb up the turnstile that was holding the net up and efficiently break it. The net suddenly dropped before stopping half way in the air as Will hung on,

"Come on over here, get me! Over here!" Will shouted at he kraken as the net swing side to side, tentacles were still destroying the ship inch by inch as more crew member got dragged helplessly into the sea. He must have gotten the beast attention as it swung a leg at the net knocking Will back slightly and trapping his legs. Seeing that Elizabeth was ready to shot he started to cut himself free with his fathers knife. She got ready to pull the trigger of the gun but hesitated when she saw Will who was trapped in the net of explosives.

"Shoot Elizabeth, shoot!" Will shouted when he saw her hesitation,

A tentacle slowly slithered up behind her, grabbing her ankle and pulling her across the deck until she was in the captain's quarters, Struggling she kicked and screamed as she was pulled along until an ax slammed down on the leg. Looking up she was surprised to see Ragetti standing there with an bloodied ax in his hand and pintel just behind.

The three of them ran out of the cabin and watched as a crew member picked up the gun she had dropped,before a tentacle grabbed him from the ground and into the sea, the gun was dropped half way by the man as it fell to the upper deck.

She quickly rounded on the corner of the stairs and ran up them, another thump made Elizabeth fall to her knees as she crawled up the stairs, grabbing the gun with her hand it got stepped on by a boot.

Looking up Elizabeth saw Jack as he knelled down ,picking the gun up. Raising the gun he took Aim, Watching as Will cut himself free and jumped to the floor as the tentacles wrapped around the net Jack fired.

The bullet hit the explosives and the impact hit the kraken setting the tentacles alight with fire as it slowly slid back into the safety of the sea bellow.

"Did we kill it" Marty asked Gibbs looking into the water from the side of the ship

"No," "We just made it angry. We're not out of this yet. Captain, orders!" Gibbs said running towards Jack who was coming down from the upper deck with a gun in his hand.

"Abandon ship, into the longboat," Jack said handing the gun to Gibbs,

"Jack…the Pearl," Gibbs asked while Jack stopped,

"She's only a ship, mate," He said despairingly.

"He's right, we have to head for land," Elizabeth said turning her head.

"It's a lot of open water," Pintel said,

"It's a lot of water." Ragetti responded

"We have to try, we can get away as it takes down the Pearl," Will said while Gibbs nodded.

"Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope," Gibbs said walking towards the boat as the others followed, Elizabeth looked at Jack as he turned around to take one last look at his ship which was left in ruins.

"thank you Jack," Elizabeth said while walking towards the man

"where not free yet love" Jack said

"you came back" she said "I always knew you were a good man" as she lent in close so that they were face to face before kissing Jack on the lips distracting him enough so that Jack was leaning against the turnstile. Jack leaned in to get another kiss only to hear a metallic sound as cuffs tightened around one of his wrists. And the other connected around the ship's mast, smiling slightly as she backed away.

"It's after you, not the ship,"

"It's not us. This is the only way, don't you see, I'm not sorry" Elizabeth said, saying the last part more to herself than jack.

"pirate" Jack replied softly smirking at her as she walked off.

"where's Jack" Will said as Elizabeth got into the boat, she looked at him for a second before speaking

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance" as the rest o the crew looked up at the ship in confusion except for Will who watched her with a blank expression before she looked the other way.

"Go" Elizabeth exclaimed at Marty who had a grip on the rope connecting the two vessels. He soon let go at her command as they started to drift away from the pearl.

Jack looked at the shackle which stopped him from escaping, struggling against his shackled hand Jack glared at it before pulling harder at the cuff.

"Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger!" Jack muttered as he pushed his leg against the post angrily and continued his struggle.

He froze when he felt the ship tilt , looking around for anything that could help his escape he smirked when he spotted an extinguished lantern. He quickly pulled his sword out from the holster and used it to pick the object up as he slammed it against the mast. pouring the oil on his hand, hoping it would help him slip his hand out of the cuff.

"Come on!" Jack said as he struggled to pull out of the item locked around his wrist, not noticing that the kraken had returned "Just got it, come on!" he continued as his struggles became desperate before managing to slip his hand out. Once free he stood still, looking to the side slightly before turning around to see the kraken's mouth as it roared. spraying Jack with slime and anything else that had been in the monsters mouth.

"Not so bad," He said before noticing his lost hat which was sat next to his foot picking it up as he swung it in an attempt to rid the item of the smile which covered him as he placed it back on his head and smirked.

"Hello, beastie." Jack said drawing his sword as he charged forward, as the krakens mouth opened showing the many sets of sharp teeth. Jack didn't hesitate as the beast moved toward him, re positioning the blade as the kraken consumed him and dragged his beloved pearl to the depths.

* * *

"Jack Sparrow, our debt is settled," Jones said after watching the scene from his telescope

"The captain goes down with his ship," said Palifico,

"Turns out not even Jack Sparrow can best the devil," Maccus said. as Davy turned to Harry,

"Get information from your network the hearts not with sparrow so i want to know who has it" Jones snarled out knowing that the boy had contacts with people in high positions. Harry looked up sharply 'the only person who could have the heart beside Jack is-' ,

"Norrington , James Norrington, he had the chest when we caught up to him" Harry said while his father looked thoughtful

"what would a man like him do with the heart Harry" Jones said.

"Well the man used to hold the Rank of Commodore before an execution notice got put up...he defiantly wanted his rank back since he didn't like the idea of being a pirate so he might-"

"exchange it to the navy to get his Rank and honor back" Jones snarled, slamming his claw down on the railing of the ship.

"And use your heart as leverage, control this ship and you" Harry said in a low voice as his father's anger got more fierce.

"If the navy has it then your people will know ask them, I want to know who has it" Jones said,

"As you wish father" Harry said before disappearing into the shadows of the ship.

* * *

**AN- This is where the story will start to change compared to just writing the plot of the movie, hope you enjoyed reading the story so far and thanks for the review and comments**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry watched the speech with disgust, the people who were apparent criminals in the navy's eyes were all lined up about to get executed all for being caught in the company of a pirate. His green eyes looked at the people, Men and women of various ages lined up and heading into the courtyard area. All of them looked like they had been beaten, starved, abused, and spent time in the prisons before being lined up in front of the gallows.

What really caught his attention was the small boy who looked about nine. The child stood in the middle surrounded by adults ready to get hung. No child that age deserved to get killed for a petty crime of being associated with pirates, but then again the navy despised pirates, all they needed was a reason.

Harry had just met with an associate of his who had information on his father's heart. His associate just happened to live in the very town he was in at the moment, after the meeting he left in time to see the scene before him.

Focusing his attention back on the boy he noticed the small coin he twisted in his fingers, narrowing his eyes he saw the boy look almost nervous before speaking

The king and his men, stole the queen from her bed

And bound her in her bones

The seas be ours and by the powers

Where we will, we'll roam

Harry saw the boy be picked up and put on a barrel, because of his height he wouldn't reach the noose.

Yo ho, all hands

Hoist the colors high

Heave ho

Thieves and beggars

Never shall we die

Yo ho, haul together

Hoist the colors high

Harry knew that song and the outcome of it being sung, narrowing his eyes Harry saw that the boy held a piece of eight. he could sense the magic on it that was specific to the coins, he knew because Jack sparrow held one of them.

Heave ho

Thieves and beggars

Never shall we die

He looked away in respect as the lever got pulled, killing the prisoners and ending the song. if Beckett did have the chest chances were that the man would use his father in an attempt to kill off piracy. since the song had been sung the pirate court would have to convene at shipwreck cove. He knew that this event would change things if not for better or worse.

Harry thought about freeing the remaining people from their fate before pushing the idea away. He may have the power to save the rest of the remaining prisoners but in the end Harry wasn't a hero, and if he exposed his power now then sooner or later Beckett would catch up to him or his father. Giving the man an advantage over him.

* * *

**AN- Sorry about not updating this story in a while but I've been busy with other things, anyway this is the new chapter although its short I will try to get the next chapter up within the next week. however as for all the questions people have asked in reviews I will try to answer them**

**harry does have more powers and abilities, it just hasn't been reveled yet. the same for his past with Jones, I will try to add some off his flashbacks in further chapters.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews and followers, I was seriously in debate about continuing the story however I finally got past writers block and had some new ideas about the future of the story. so thank you to the people who are supporting the story. **


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was always full of emotions despite the mask he had spent years working on. The mask that usually rendered his face void of any emotion and made any onlooker think him a monster unable of human emotion.

Yet at the same time he hated the mask he had to put on, his father used to tell him when he was younger that the mask he wore made people fear him. And if they feared him they would never try to hurt him, so he believed him.

Because truly his father was the first person to ever treat him as a person, not a slave like the Dursleys did.

The man who he called father had built him back up and retaught him all the things the Dursleys neglected to do, and because of that, Harry was the way he was now, strong, ruthless and powerful.

His loyalty had never been in question for all the years he'd lived on the Dutchman because of the fact that he would never betray the man.

But he wondered if the deed he was about to committed classified as betrayal

"I wondered if I wou'd ever meet you, ya don't strike me as the type ta sneak behind Davys back. I wonder wot he wad do if he knew… Harry jones"

The voice came from the shadows of the lake house as a woman with thick black dreadlocks came into view, her black eye shadow smudged around her eyes yet fit perfectly with the womans dark skin. A tattered dress fit around her thin form, black and dry of any colour and dark from being used.

"I'm not sneaking behind his back I'm merely securing something that will save his life in the future" Harry replied as the women came closer.

"Do tell me what d'is somethin is, young wizard"

Harry was silent for a few moments before walking towards the women, "there a story on the Dutchman about a…woman. A woman who captured the heart of a young captain, this man was known to have been fearless and heroic, said to bring hope and laughter to everyone who meet him. You see the story says that the young man fell hopelessly in love with this woman despite the circumstances."

Silence filled the boardwalk and Harry continued,

"The woman was a sea-god and soon the man was so in love with her that he was willing to cut out his own heart. Cursed to sail the seas forever and guide the souls of the dead to the afterlife, the story also says that the man was never allowed to touch land again unless it was on the day of his tenth year in service. He spent that day with the lover who cursed him. Yet he still loved her for it." Harry muttered the end bit as he turned away from the dark-skinned woman,

"But everything changed on second visit to land, as soon as the man arrived on land ready to spend it with her, the woman never showed up. After waiting ten years serving under a curse that he put up with just to spend time with her, she never showed up".

"Why are you tellin me this" a small voice asked as Harry turned violently towards the women

"Despite the story being mere folklore, I'm not an idiot. Some of the crew on the Dutchman have been there from the beginning. My father would very well want that story to be heard and believed as a bedtime story to tell misbehaved children. But then again he's buried it for so long that not even I am privileged enough to hear the full story." He finished, glaring at the women all the while.

"How is tellin me things of the past suppost to save Davy" the woman said in a soft voice and Harry looked at her in surprise before talking,

"You see Tia there a man in this world who goes by the name of Beckett, Cutler Beckett to be more precise. I'm sure that you've heard of him" Harry said seeing the look of disgust on her face when he mentioned the name.

"The man has the ultimate plan of wiping out piracy, one person at a time. That display at Port Royal was organised by him and his gang of governors and spy's, I'm not a person to intimidate easily but the pompous little_ lord _gets on my nerves. And since he has my Fathers heart in his possession, I can't kill him off without risking the safety of the heart."

Harry knew that if he outright attacked Beckett then that spy of his would quickly dispose of the heart. He doubted the man had the heart with him from the beginning and Harry was proven right when his spy confirmed it.

Even if he didn't admit it, he needed Tia Dalma. Beckett was a problem in the long run; despite the minor threat his posed now. If Norrington did trade in the heart to the Navy or Beckett for that matter, then they were all screwed.

"So I came to ask for your…assistance" Tia's head snapped up quickly, as she slandered over to him with hands on her hips.

"Well well, nevar thought I'd see you ask for my help Harry" she stopped immediately and crossed her arms "but you are right about Beckett needin to be stopped."

"Why do you need my help for?"

"I need a favour in the near future and you need to carry it out without hesitation" Tia was about to question him but Harry cut in "Oh, sorry I forgot to say you're not allowed to know what this _favour _is" Harry replied smirking.

Tia looked angry before Turing her head to gaze at the night sky

"And why would I do that" Tia wondered if she should have been concerned when Harry's grin turned deadly.

"Tell me" he said slowly "Have you ever heard of a man named Sao feng"

**-x-**

Will turner had always questioned Tia dalma's mental state ever since Jack had introduced the crew to her.

But bringing Barbosa back was an insane idea. Even as the man strolled down the twisted stairs, Will could tell that the man hadn't changed one bit.

If there was anything he had learned while sailing with Jack it was that pirates didn't do anything for free. And for Barbosa to happily lead them on a journey to bring Jack back was out of character for the brown-haired pirate.

Why would Barbosa, a man who had once abandoned Jack on a desert island twice, and tried to kill them more than he could count want to bring Jack back?,

"Why" Will spat "you've tried to kill Jack more times than any other man. So why would you go on a journey that could kill you just to bring back a man you wanted dead"

Barbosa looked at him for a moment before taking a bite out of his apple and replying "Well Jack may or may not have something that I want" Barbosa said while stroking the monkey on his shoulder.

"And you would bring him back just to get it" Will said

"Of course not. The only reason I would bring Jack sparrow back voluntary would be to send him back in a more painful way than he did originally" Barbosa started walking down the last few steps before stalking up to him.

"And from what I hear Jack died in the most painful way possible, courtesy of Jones" Barbosa laughed slightly "I applaud you. Leaving Jack on his precious ship to face the beast alone"

"We didn't –" Will argued before Barbosa cut him off with a wave of a hand,

"Don't worry about it because I can guarantee you that he would have done the same thing to you" he was about to continue but Elizabeth spoke "And how are we going to get Jack back exactly"

"Well-" he started "there's this map that was found on a deserted island a few hundred years back, the map, if you follow the directions right, is said to lead people to the land of the dead"

"So where is the Map now" Elizabeth asked,

"Well I'm not-"

"Sao feng, pirate lord of Singapore has it" A voice from the corner of the room answered and everyone's attention turned to see Tia Dalma walk out of the shadows with a satisfied grin on her face,

"How do you know that?" Barbosa said quickly as Tia turned to him with a dark smile on her face "I had a …source that recently revealed certain information to me. The information just happened to involve the whereabouts of the Mao Kun map."

Barbosa was about to question the woman more but a dark laugh stopped him as it echoed throughout the room.

The laugh was humorless and it sent a shiver down everyone's spine as the room went cold and the owner of the laugh started to walk out of the shadows,

"I can't believe you demoted me to a source Tia" a dark-haired man soon walked into the light of the room, revealing his identity to the crew, "after everything I told you."

Gasps were heard and Harry smirked when he saw Wills eyes widen in realization. "Will good to see you again, it was such a...shame to hear that you survived, along with the crew" he looked around the room frantically, looking for a certain Captain.

"Jack may be dead, but if this quest of yours works out then were all happy" Harry said happily before leaning against the wall while the crew all shared confused looks.

"Why would you of all people be happy about bringing Jack back? Your father and crew wanted him dead for more than a decade" Will asked, narrowing his eyes at the man-no _boy _he had seen countless times walking around the Dutchman, claiming to be that monster's son.

When Will first saw him he thought the boy was a sailor who had died at sea for some horrifying reason. But when Davy Jones himself proudly admitted that the boy was his own son, Will was shocked to the core.

Then there was Jack, their ex Captain who openly talked about Harry as if he were talking about some old friend. But of course Jack would have known Harry since there was few people in the world that Jack didn't know.

Harry sighed deeply before replying "my father and me always had different views on Jack. Despite the man's decreasing sanity I always thought Jack was funny and worth keeping around. My father held the opposite opinion"

"But you hated Jack-"

"I hate Beckett not Jack" Harry corrected while closing his eyes "god you people really don't see the bigger picture do you"

"Anyway in order to get the Navigational Charts you need Sao Feng" Harry said with a serious face for once before Turing to Tia "are you going with them"

"Of course" she replied with a grin of her own,

"Well then" Harry started moving toward the door way before twisting round to face the crew "I'll meet you there"

"Where's _there" _Elizabeth demanded, voicing the question that was on everyone's mind as Harry just gave her an 'I just told you' sort of look.

He scowled before reaching into his pocket and bringing out a map.

"This should, if you follow them correctly lead you to an abandoned boat house a mile from here. Once there you'll find a ship waiting for you" Harry said while walking up to Barbosa and giving him the map "Oh and by the way, Sao Feng is in Singapore. Better get there soon before the _authorities_ get him, if you get my point"

Harry then proceeded to walk for the door without stopping before Will grabbed his shoulder, giving Harry a pointed look,

"Why are you doing this" Will asked while Harry looked over to where Tia was standing

"Didn't she tell you" nodding his head at the woman.

"Tell us what" Will had a confused look on his face while asking the teen, only making Harry surer that she didn't tell them.

'Well this will be fun' he thought,

Harry spread his arms wide, making it look like a welcome sort of pose that he saw a salesman do when he was younger. Harry then smirked darkly, making several of the crew take an involuntary step back.

"I'm your new benefactor"

**-x-**

**AN- well another chapter up despite the wait it took. I am planning to post another chapter within this month so reader should get another chapter by late April or May.**

**thank you for all the reviews I got for the last chapter, it got me thinking on whats going to happen to Harry in the future. he is going to go back to his time period, eventually.  
**

**a few people asked me in their reviews of if Tia dalma was going to be a mother figure or a least teach Harry Magic. but I decided against that because if Harry did meet her, I'm sure that Davy would know and put a stop to it. because his hate for Tia is still very present in the movie.**

**Harry did learn how to use his Magic from someone and that will be revealed later in the story.**

**but anyway thanks for reading **


End file.
